Yellow Fox and Red Fox
by Rodneysao
Summary: "He lasted much more than I expected, it took years before he came to the breaking point, and now he finally gave up, Naruto had given up on life ..."


_before starting the fic__, __I would say that this story was originally written in Portuguese and my translation may not be good__, so __have patience and enjoy__._

Sixteen years, sixteen years that I watched in silence. Sixteen long years of suffering, pain, anguish and sadness. The time was extremely trivial to me, it was difficult to count the decades, and the years, it was extremely tedious for me to fix in something so frivolous, it was slippery. A blink of an eye, an oversight, and a lot of them had passed without I even knowing it. A little nap, and another decades went by.

But those sixteen years ... I never, ever forget. There were sixteen years that kept me alert every minute, every moment he intrigued me more and more, every act, an act too often stupid, he denied more and more my sense of logic. Each time I created a theory to try to explain that behavior, he just did something that broke my reasoning at the base. It was maddeningly confusing, but it kept me alert, anyway.

There were sixteen years, a few months and few days I saw him walking on the earth. From the first moment, his steps were slow, almost suffocated, as if he stepped on the sand. Always, things have always been much more difficult for him, but henever showed it. On the outside ... out he was like the sun shining and warming things around you. The more he tried to sound cheerful, the more he shine, more colder inside he was. It's like as if he took all his own heat and give for the others, would not let even the minimum necessary to walk, but still kept walking. It was like he was starving, and still denied food, giving to others. People that generally do not need it, yet drew all of him.

That was how he was on the outside, but inside ... he was cold, cold, dark and scary. He was dead. His inner self was a place devoid of warmth, his soul was a forgotten ruin, and as much as it was obvious, no one saw it. Not even when his mask fall, they avoided seeing. They looked at the other side, sought other attentions, leaving that boy on his knees, in the dark, trying to get back his mask.

A hero? What idiocy ... Heroes do not exist, not in that world. He was a victim, a slave of circumstances, a little hopeless child who cried when it rained, so no one would hear his cries. A small puppy left out, no one looked at him, nobody bothered to try to understand him, even if he yelled silently to they do so, even if it was his salvation, no one seemed to think it was worth ... But I thought. I could see him, even if unwillingly, I admit, at least initially, I looked at him, I saw the pain in his eyes that shone smiling, every tear that not rolled down his face, every cry of despair suffocated, he was drowning, would explode from save his own sadness inside him, any other would have gone crazy, but he was too dumb for it, kept trying, and getting up and walking more and more through the sand, the mud holding his legs. But not anymore, even he had a limit, even if it took this long, so much more than any one stand, he had finally given up. Naruto had given up on life.

How that happened ... I wondered. The answer was as simple as disappointing, because of a promise, a stupid promise that he should never have done. He should never have tried to bring him back, should never have even known him. Due to a stupid promise, due to a childish request, stingy and selfish, he threw his life away. Naruto had tried so many times, many times he just came out alive by whim, others he did not kill him because of the promise. Those two faced each other so much, and in the end, had returned to the beginning. It was ironic that after so many battles they had returned to this place, the valley of the end, where everything had started. Now, was nothing more than ruins, the cold water passing through the stone blocks that was the two statues.

Uchiha Sasuke ... My mouth salivated of desire to shred him, to crush him and slashes him until nothing left, for what he had done with Naruto. From that person, I would not drink a single drop of that dirty and sick blood. Now ... it was no longer possible. He was dead, and so, Naruto was dying. I could help him, could give him my chakra, but why? For him to continue living and feeling even more pain? Naruto had felt so much despair, that he was afraid of living, it was terrifying to him, as a man sick of sleep, unable to rest. His soul was weak, cracked because he felt so much pain. Go back and look at the eyes of this annoying pink haired girl, that he seemed like so much, was more frightening than facing the Shinigami itself. So he would die right there.

Before you go brat, let me give you a gift, consider this payment for sixteen years of back rent, okay? I do not know if you'll like it, you probably should hate, the blame for everything that happened to you is mine, always, always been mine. You should hate me, it makes no sense that you do not hate me ... But even so, even if you do not want, let me take you there. If you die, if everything will end, please let me go with you until the end, let me take you to heaven, and deliver you into the hands of the Goddess of creation. Even if the light of that place disintegrate me, even if I disappear, let me go there with you. I never thought I'd feel like this for someone, never thought anyone could be so important, but now I see the end ahead of me, it's scary ... Even though I do not deserve it, let me see your smile ...

"I'm sorry Kyuubi, I never learned to truly smile ..."

So you were listening to it ... You bastard, even at the end you get these dumb jokes. What will it do jokes that everyone laughs, unless you? No matter ... I hope you find peace after all this time.

He just nodded to me, standing on the other side of the seal.

"Even so - he said - I do not want you to die with me. My chakra is about to end, do not give me more ..."

He pulled the seal without any hesitation, and the bars opened with a raucous noise. My chakra burst out involuntarily, and I did nothing to prevent, I would have done, but he asked not to do, so I did not. His body collapsed and his heart went out of rhythm, pumping erratically a few times until stop. I had never seen a heart like that, it was like it worked without blood, beat by beat, as if the only thing it knew to do. If he had lived longer, would be a legend. If he had awakened all the monstrous potential that he had ... It was sad how the people themselves who would benefit that prevented it from happening. Was wasteful.

My chakra left there, and I felt the wind on my face after a long time sealed. It was not so satisfying as I thought it would be because it did not happen the way I wanted. I held my energy, shaping my immaterial body to stay small, as small as possible, the size of a baby cat with nine tails that burned like fire. Naruto smiled at my side, his body static on the floor, his shape waving of blue energy, a single stopped soul, waiting for anything to happen.

Nothing happened.

The hours turned into days, days and weeks slowly into, and we were standing, motionless one next to each other. I could stay like that for years and not even notice, but that situation was a torture. It was like a facing clock, and see the seconds going, one by one, like having to go on foot to infinity, and have all eternity for this. And yet, he seemed quiet. Seeing him so calm, looking at his own body lying on the floor, which had already begun to decompose, made me wonder where you were when he needed, Megami ...

The weeks turned into months, which then turned into years, and the place was empty. His body had been taken away a long time ago, by the water, and was now on the ocean floor, preserved by the pressure and the salt of water. None guide appeared, no one to lead him to the other side. Damn Megami, where are you? Don't you worry about this child? Have you ever been curious to observe what your creations do? Had devoted a second from your precious time watching these kids? Not me, I'm sure, but why not he? Why even death is denied to him? You have any idea how unfair this is?

"No one will come … doesn't it?

I do not know kit, I dont know.

"Kyuubi ... How is to be free?"

Be free ... is simply to have nothing in mind, it's like to sleep, nothing else matters, you can run, and go where you want, and go through the barrier of this world, and play in space among others.

"Sounds good ..."

You want to be free kit?

"Yes ..."

So do not wait, run, do not give a chance to the guide arrive, and if he comes, flee from him.

"Where do I go?"

Where you want ...

"Can I go with you?"

That took me by surprise. I watched the little smile on his face, almost as if he expected me to say no. How could he expect me to deny anything he asked me?

Sure kit, you can come with me, but are you sure you want this?

"Yes ... You always take the pain away, I dont want to feel pain, I no longer stand it anymore ..."

I'm your pain kit ...

"No you are not. You are my tears, they relieve my pain a bit, makes me lighter ..."

I did not answer it, just nodded. Fuck Megami and her stupid ideas, this kid was the purest light that this world has ever seen, and you abandoned him, now I myself will make sure that he never gets to you.

If you want to follow me, you will have to abandon your nature here kit. From this moment, you will be a fox like me ...

"I dont have a nature to abandon, I will be grateful if you give me one instead"

Very well ...

There were years, centuries have passed, and the people still told that story. They Never knew when the legend begun, or who first told. Some people say it was the Kyuubi itself, who, on a whim, spread the story around the world, so it realized what was lost, the huge waste that they committed. But others say that Megami, that the fox of nine tails repudiated so much, was watching in the shadows those two, who had decided that leave he with her would be the sweetest heaven that Naruto could experience, and was nothing less than he deserved . Others say that the guide that should get him was the Kyuubi itself, and she never realized it, they were still walking, running among the stars with him and looking for a place where they could find their happiness.

Still, every time a shooting star crosses the sky, people lower their heads for a moment, only a single instant, and then return to their normal lives. In that single moment, they feel a strange heaviness in the heart, passing thru a relief of their chest, as if they just cried. Every time a shooting star cut the sky, they felt for one second a bit of the burden that that little child carried his entire life, and it scares them. It was too heavy, too much weight for one person to carry.

And the two ... they were still in that sky, running between the stars and sleeping in the clouds, still looking for a place for them. On a whim, too, neither of them had realized that the peace they both looking for, was not in a specific place, was in the act of running together in heaven itself, in the endless space. Therefore, every shooting star, people lowered their heads for a moment while they saw running in the sky, the yellow fox and the red fox...

End.

_Please read and review._


End file.
